Methods and devices for coring and/or drilling through a wall of a bore hole which has been cored or drilled previously, are known in which there are installed in the bore hole deviation means which act on the outside of the drilling auger or of the core bit. Installing these means at precise locations and orientations of the bore hole is complicated and expensive.